Alone
by Kel4
Summary: Fiwen and Legolas meet in the woods. She carries a burden that no one else has carried in a thousand years -- the one Ring. Will her friends stick by her? (AU)
1. Chapter One

::Alone:: ::Chapter One:: Fiwen ran through the forest, trying desperately to escape the orcs but it was no use. They were growing faster and faster, all the while gaining on her. She came to a dead end by a gathering of large oak trees. Full of fear she spun around and pulled an arrow from the sack on her back. Placing it in her bow, she pulled back and shot. It hit the leading orc in the middle of his head, making him drop to the forest floor. Perfect aim once again. As much as Fiwen tried to hold off the orcs, her arrows alone were of no use, for the orcs were growing stronger by the powers of the Eye, and they sensed the ring. Where was the ring you ask? On a silver chain around Fiwen's neck.  
  
Suddenly, Fiwen saw more arrows coming from through the trees, killing off orcs once by one. Fiwen stopped shooting and looked around for the mysterious shooter but they were not to be seen. Sensing danger, Fiwen started shooting, killing the last of the group of orcs surrounding her. She knew they would be back, for they were always back. They always found her.  
  
Fiwen looked around through the trees. She saw no one. Perhaps the mysterious shooter had gone on his way, only stopping to help her. She pushed the long blonde hair from her eyes and began walking through the trees. She heard the crunch of leaves and twigs behind her and spun around. Immediately drawing an arrow from her bag, she aimed it at the trees.  
  
A twig snapped again and a tall boy with blonde hair stepped out from the shadows. Startled by this and not knowing if she could trust him, she let the arrow go. The boy easily ducked and drew his own arrow. Fiwen drew another and aimed.  
  
"Who are you?" Fiwen asked, never taking her eyes off the boy.  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. And you are?" the boy said, his blue eyes staring into her light ones.  
  
Fiwen dropped her arrow. "Mirkwood?" she repeated.  
  
"That's what I said, yes." Legolas dropped his own arrow and stuffed it back into the bag on his back.  
  
"So that would make you an elf too?" Fiwen thought out loud. "What are you doing in these parts?"  
  
"Mirkwood has been destroyed. I am on the run from the orcs," Legolas explained.  
  
"Destroyed?" Fiwen asked in shock. She took a deep sigh and went on, "I knew this would happen. They're looking for me."  
  
"Looking for you? Why?"  
  
"I-I have something of importance to them," Fiwen explained, placing her hand on the ring on the silver chain, concealed by her green cloak.  
  
Legolas' eyes shot towards her hand. They narrowed and his lips pursed into a frown.  
  
"What is it that you have?" he asked.  
  
Fiwen shook her head. "It's nothing. Nothing that matters to you. Now, if you don't mind I have someplace to be. It's getting close to nightfall as it is," she said sternly, her eyes gazing at the orange sun setting behind the thick forest of trees.  
  
"Well where are you going?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" Fiwen asked, sighing and continuing walking away from him.  
  
Legolas brushed a strand of his blonde hair from his dirt-covered face and shrugged. "I don't give up easily on things I want."  
  
Fiwen stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Look, I have work to do here. I don't need you following me like a little dwarf trying to find its master. This is serious stuff and if you can't handle it then I suggest you leave now."  
  
Legolas' grin on his face dropped. He pursed his lips into a thin line. "Well whatever it is you're doing you're going to need some help. Just explain to me and tell me."  
  
Fiwen sighed. "All right. But you musn't tell anyone. After I tell you, you have to help me. I'm going to need help anyways."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and waited eagerly for her to tell him.  
  
Fiwen took a deep breath and pulled the ring out from under her cloak. Legolas gasped when he saw it.  
  
"W-Where did you get this?" he asked in pure shock of the sight. "I thought it was destroyed?"  
  
"Sauron has made one more. I took it off an orc I slain a few days ago. I've been on the run since then. I need your help. I know where to take it but, I guess I'm afraid to go alone. As a fellow elf, I'm asking you to be my partner, my friend."  
  
"Of course I'll help. But right now, we need to leave."  
  
"Why?" Fiwen asked.  
  
Just then, hundreds of orcs came running down the hills towards them.  
  
"That's why!" 


	2. Chapter Two

::Chapter Two:: "Run! I'll hold them off! Meet me in the clearing by the Prancing Pony!" Legolas instructed as he took out an arrow and placed it into his bow.  
  
"Will you be all right?" Fiwen asked.  
  
"I'll be fine! Now go!"  
  
Fiwen took off running, not looking behind her for fear was running through her veins. She had been in many situations like this and was used to fighting for herself. Now, having Legolas with her, she felt like he was trying to protect her. This was her mission, her problem, and her life. She didn't exactly want Legolas with her, but couldn't just turn him down. Perhaps he would come as some help when she least expected it.  
  
Fiwen came to the clearing and stopped, turning around to find Legolas. She turned back around and ran right into a tall man.  
  
"Oh!" Fiwen gasped.  
  
"Fiwen?" the man asked in shock.  
  
"Aragorn!" Fiwen exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just got back from a journey and I stopped by here. I believe the question is, what are you doing here?" Aragorn explained.  
  
"Well, I just have, a um, bit of a problem," Fiwen said, placing her hand over the ring under her cloak once more.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed and looked at her curiously. Fiwen looked at the ground, letting her hand fall to her side. Just then, Legolas came bursting from the trees, still firing arrows at a few remaining orcs. Fiwen pulled an arrow from her sack and sot it at the last orc, hitting it once again squarely in the forehead, between the eyes.  
  
"Still got the nice aim, I see," Aragorn said with a small smile.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas said.  
  
"Ah, Legolas. Er raane I taure?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn," Legolas replied.  
  
"I know what you two are talking about and of course he's still wandering the forest! That's where I found him anyway," Fiwen said. "I'm an elf. I speak elvish too you know."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "Shall we go in?" he asked, opening the door and letting Fiwen walk through.  
  
Legolas followed with Aragorn bringing up the rear. They entered the Prancing Pony and bought a few drinks.  
  
The two were listening to Aragorn's tales of fights, winnings, and sorrows when they heard a loud shrieking noise. Fiwen's head immediately shot up. Her ears perked up and her eye's widened.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Nazgul," both Fiwen and Legolas replied.  
  
"We need to leave. They're after me," Fiwen said. "The back exit. Come on!"  
  
Fiwen got up and hurried towards the back door concealed by a bar table and opened it. They were right in front of the forest once more, and three horses were tied to the trunk of a large tree.  
  
"Come. We need horses if we want to out run them," Fiwen instructed, untying a large white horse from the tree and climbing on top of it.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas shot each other looks, but quickly did the same. Fiwen whispered in Elvish to her horse and took off through the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas yelled ahead to her.  
  
"Rivendell. We'll be safe there for a while." 


	3. Chapter Three

::Chapter Three:: The three rode off until it was late into the night. After meeting Elrond at Rivendell, they soon settled down for the night. Fiwen was sitting on the edge of the bridge, dipping her toes into the cold water and watching the stars shining down on her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked.  
  
Fiwen nodded, recognizing the voice. For it was only Aragorn and she was pleased to share any moment alone with him.  
  
Aragorn sat down next to her and looked at her pale face. Fiwen looked back at him, finding comfort in his eyes. A comfort she had waited too long to see again, a comfort she needed at the moment.  
  
"Legolas told me you now hold the ring. Is this true?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Fiwen sighed deeply and turned her attention back to the stars. "Of course it is. Would I lie about something like that?"  
  
"No, but I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to stay here with you for nothing."  
  
Fiwen looked at him. "You're staying? For real this time? You won't run of and leave me again?"  
  
Aragorn took Fiwen's hand in his and brought it to his lips. He gave it a soft kiss and placed her hand on his heart.  
  
"Of course I'll stay. I've been away for too long to leave now."  
  
Fiwen smiled as Aragorn got up and walked away. She looked back at the stars as a tear of joy fell down her cheek. She did nothing to wipe it away or stop it, for she was truly glad he was back.  
  
Legolas emerged from the trees and sat down next to Fiwen. He too, looked up at the sky, looking at the bright moon.  
  
"Something troubles you, I can tell," Legolas said, eyes still at the sky.  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Fiwen sighed and looked down at the water. "Of course I'm troubled. Going to Mordor is not exactly a vacation, Legolas."  
  
"I know that. But Aragorn and I are staying with you all the way. You can't do this alone."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked at her with a hurt expression. "I would never!"  
  
Fiwen didn't answer but focused her attention on a leaf floating in the water.  
  
"Well, since you won't answer, I'll be in bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow," Legolas started while getting up.  
  
"Wait!" Fiwen said, looking up at him.  
  
Legolas looked down at her. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For not being the person you thought I was. For making a bad impression on you."  
  
Legolas sat back down and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you. Even though we just met, I can't be mad at you. I'm here to help you, not to fight with you. I don't intend to. Now, let's get a good nights sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"You go ahead. I think I'll stay out here for a while."  
  
"All right. G'night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Fiwen turned her head upwards once more to observe the stars. It seemed like the worse thing in the world had happened to her: she now was the ring- bearer. She had all the weight of Middle-Earth on her shoulders. It was up to her to destroy the ring once and for all.  
  
She was scared. As scared as a stray dog that can't find its way home. It seemed like all her troubles were overbearing at the moment.  
  
But perhaps she'd feel better in the morning. Or not.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek once more. Only this time, it was a tear of sadness. A tear of pain, sorrow, and fear. Her life was in danger. She knew that. So did Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
She was safe in Rivendell, she knew that. But she couldn't stay here. Not with the ring. It wasn't safe and would only put other lives in danger.  
  
As tears rolled down her cheeks, Legolas was standing beside a tree, watching those tears of sadness and wishing he could make them go away. He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and realized that there was more to this elf then she let show.  
  
And Legolas was determined to find out just what she was hiding from them. 


	4. Chapter Four

::Chapter Four:: The next morning, Fiwen was up before anyone else. There was still morning dew on the grass, the river was still, and the sun had just begun to rise about the treetops. She sang in Elvish to herself while brushing the great white horse that stood before her.  
  
"Up already?" a voice called out, disturbing her from her peace.  
  
Fiwen turned around and was face to face with Legolas.  
  
"Yes. I needed to get a few things settled before we left this morning," Fiwen replied, avoiding his eyes.  
  
An odd silence fell between the two. Fiwen dropped the brush into a bag and sighed. Legolas fiddled with an arrow and looked at the trees absentmindedly.  
  
"I suppose I'll wake Aragorn," Fiwen started.  
  
"No need! I'm up!" Aragorn said, emerging from the trees.  
  
"Where have you been?" Fiwen asked, a smile emerging on her face.  
  
"Just looking around. We should leave soon. If we want to make it to Mordor within the next few days, we need to make good time. Are we all packed?"  
  
Fiwen nodded in agreement.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "Are you packed?"  
  
The arrow Legolas was fiddling with sprung from his hands and fell to the floor. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I said, are you packed?" Aragorn repeated. Fiwen put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"Then lets go!" Fiwen said excitedly.  
  
The three climbed onto their horses and took off through the trees. For hours they rode into the sun, each mile getting closer and closer to the fiery pits of Mordor. The three stopped just below a hill covered with trees and leaves. Just above the hill, covered in clouds and a light mist that was falling, there was a volcano. And that volcano was just where they needed to be.  
  
"Ok, we let the horses go. They're of no use now. We should be in the center of the forest by nightfall. We reach the volcano by mid-noon tomorrow," Aragorn instructed.  
  
Fiwen and Legolas climbed off their horses. They gave them a pat then shooed them off, returning them. Aragorn did the same then motioned for the others to follow him.  
  
"Be careful. The forest is dangerous especially around these parts."  
  
Fiwen nodded and took out her bow, ready for anything. Legolas looked about for signs of anyone in the forest. A twig snapped and Fiwen's ears perked up, listening for an unwelcome visitor.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas said, drawing an arrow and preparing for battle.  
  
Fiwen did the same and Aragorn pulled out his sword. Hundreds of orcs then came running towards them, knowing Fiwen had the ring and wanting to return it to Sauron.  
  
"Fiwen! Look out!" Legolas warned as an orc came at her with a sword.  
  
Fiwen ducked, dodging a blow from the orc and stabbed it with an arrow.  
  
Legolas was holding off the orcs, trying his best to protect Fiwen. If they got the ring, Middle-Earth would fall into total darkness.  
  
With arrows flying and Aragorn sword fighting with the orcs, no one could have prepared for what happened next.  
  
They were down to the remaining orc, a large one and much stronger than the others. The three were standing in a line, not even noticing the final orc sneaking up behind them. Drawing its sword, the orc charged at Aragorn. He turned around and struck the orc in the side. The orc didn't give up, yet fought harder. Drawing his sword once again he knocked the sword from Aragorn's hand and struck him in the stomach. Fiwen gasped and cried out, "Aragorn!", and let her bow fall to the ground. Legolas' eyes widened as he took three arrows from his pack and placed them in his bow. Aiming right at the orcs head, he released, causing the orc to meet its death.  
  
Fiwen ran to Aragorn's side, tears streaming down her cheeks. Blood was visibly flowing from his stomach, sweat was pouring off his face, and cries of pain escaping his lips. Fiwen leaned over him and took his head into her hands.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry," Aragorn gasped.  
  
"It's not your fault. I wish this had never happened to you," Fiwen said, still crying.  
  
"T-Take care of L-Legolas, d-destroy the r-ring, and a-always remember, I-I love y-you."  
  
And with that, Aragorn took his final breath. 


End file.
